Yang Kai
Introduction Yang Kai was a trial disciple in the High Heaven Pavilion, his status was just like a servant in the sect. He met with a fortuitous encounter changing his destiny and inducing him in moving to the peak of martial arts,which seems at an eternal distance from mortals. Past Yang Kai was a trial disciple in the High Heaven Pavilion and ninth young master of Yang Family one of the eight great families,his status was just like a servant in the sect. He later obtained a Black Book which was Ancient Demon God's treasure, he obtained Ancient Demon God Bloodline from it. Later during the cave trip he obtained the Ancestral Dragon Source,which enhanced his innate skill and he soured to higher realms becoming heaven defying and pursuing Peak Of Martial Arts. Personality Yang Kai has a calm, shrewd, and confident personality. He is neither arrogant nor servile. He is ruthless to his enemies while loving and calm to his allies, family and friends. Volumes Volume 1 --- The Rise Within High Heaven Pavilion (1-116) Volume 2 --- To Show Off One's Ability (117-217) Volume 3 --- Rising Fame (218-365) Volume 4 --- The Big Turnover,Yang Family's Victory! (366-425) Volume 5 --- Cultivation Heavenly Treasures * Demon Gods Ancient Book (Acquired before start of novel) * Antique Incense Burner (Acquired Chapter 14) * Mild Soul Lotus; Five Petals (Acquired Chapter 194) * Mild Soul Lotus: 7 Petals (Finished Evolving Chapter 1264) * Asura Sword (Heaven Grade Low-Ranked Artifact) (Refined Chapter 204) * Thousand Blossoming Blood Begonia (Heaven Grade Low-Ranked Artifact) (Refined Chapter 204) * Demon Gods Life Exterminator Eye (Learned its use Chapter 554) * Battle God Main Hall (Saint Grade Artifact)(Acquired Chapter 756) * Soul Devouring Insect (Captured Chapter 689) * [[Liu Yan|Item Refining Furnace Item Spirit: Fiery Bird Spirit]] (Void King Grade High-Rank Artifact) (Subdued Chapter 1245) * Mysterious Small World Bead (Emperor Grade Artifact)(Refined Chapter 1532) * Slave Insect Bracelet (Emperor Grade Artifact)(Refined Chapter 2242) * 'Embodiment', Stone Race Clone (Controlled using "Wisp of Spirit") * Eternal Tree (Acquired Chapter 1795) * One Million Sword (Emperor Grade Artifact)(Acquired Chapter 2118) * Cutting Soul Blade (Emperor Grade 'Soul Artifact') (Refined Chapter 2246) * Yuan Ding Great Emperor Mountains and Rivers Bell (Subdued Chapter 2462) * Flying Wild Goose Black Dragon Armor (Emperor Grate Artifact) Obtain chapter 2761 * Demon Warhammer of the ancient Troll. obtained somwhere between chapter 2830 to 2850 * Flowing Clouds Shuttle (Emperor Grate Artifact) obtained in chapter 2906 * Cyan Bottle Gourd Obtain in Chapter 3425. Techniques: Art: * Proud Golden Body: Tempered Body Record (Acquired Chapter 7) * True Yang Secret Art (Acquired Chapter 32) * Immovable Will (Comprehended Chapter 80) * Yin-Yang Joyous Reunion Art (Mystery Grade or Above)(Acquired Chapter 154) * True Alchemic Way (Learned Chapter 283) *Demon God Transformation (Learned its name chapter 664) *Space Law (Started Chapter 828) *'Demon Flame' (Fusion Yang Qi in 'True Yang Tactics' and Evil Yin Qi''' in 'Proud Golden Body' Chapter 1022) *'''Five Elements Indestructible Sword (Body Tempering Method Learned Chapter 1325) *Pill Way True Understanding (Learned Chapter 1480) *Dragon Transformation Secret Technique (First Used Chapter 1606) *Star Source Refining Secret Technique (Learned Chapter 1482) *'Heavens Devourer Battle Law' (Emperor Grade Technique)(Acquired Chapter 1962, 'Wisp of Spirit' Learned Chapter 1990) *Nine Heavens Mysterious Pill Secret Art (Learned Chapter 1912)(1st Used Chapter 1982) *Ancient Wizard Art (Learned in chapter 2806.) Martial Arts: *Shaolin Fist (All High Heaven Pavilion Disciples need to learn) *Burning Sun’s Blast (Acquired Chapter 132) *Star Mark (Mystery Grade)(Learned Chapter 138) *Burning Sun’s Three Layer Blast (Evolved from Burning Sun's Blast Chapter 171) *Innate Skill: Flaming Yang Wings (Acquired Chapter 191) *Thunder and Wind Wings (Acquired Chapter 665 & Perfect Fusion w/ Yang Wings Chapter 687) *'Beast Soul Skill:' White Tiger Seal and Divine Ox Seal (Acquired Chapter 226) *'Beast Slave Seal' (Merging the White Tiger Seal and Divine Ox Seal Chapter 236-237) *Strike of Ten Thousand Swords (Mystery Grade)(Learned Chapter 264) *Soul Skill: Soul Palace (Learned from Old Demon Chapter 290) *Life Exterminator Eye (Learned its use Chapter 554) *Gold Demon's Eye (Fused with "Life Exterminator Eye" to body Chapter 963) *Nine Heaven Divine Skills (Complete Comprehended Chapter 796) **Profound Heaven Sword **Imprison Heavenly Lock **Great Heavenly Attraction. **Heavenly Catcher Net **Cover the Heavens Hand **Heavens Punisher Spear **Grand Heavenly Shield **Heavenly Escape Shadow **Scarlet Heavenly Arrow *Wisp of Spirit (Clone Technique) (Acquired Chapter 799) *Demon Blood Thread Secret Technique (Acquired 1st-half Chapter 1253, Completed Chapter 1481) *Life Lotus Secret Technique (Soul Attack Acquired from Seven Mild Soul Flower Chapter 1264) *Shocking Void Roar (Used Chapter 1811) *One Sword Slaughters One Million Immortals (From 'One Million Sword') *Heavens Breaker Strike (Soul Attack Acquired Chapter 2246) *Time Passes Up And Down Such As Flying Such As Dreaming (Comprehended Chapter 2431) *Passing Of Time Great Emperors inheritance Time Flies Seal (aka Time Law)First Used Chapter 2433) *Angry Lotus (Soul Attack Acquired from Seven Mild Soul Flower Chapter 3624) *'Space Law:' Space Tearing (Acquired Chapter 828) *'Space Law:' Space Blade (Created Chapter 1139) *'Space Law': Exile (Created Chapter 1810) *'Space Law:' Moon Blade (Improvement of Space Blade 1811) *'Space Law': Nihility (Created Chapter 1952) *Raging Lotus Secret Technique. (Soul Attack upgrade of life lotus secrete technique Learned in Chapter 3624) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Yang Family Category:Ancestral Dragon Bloodline